


I don't want to talk about love

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: Mirage x (fem)reader! Mirage gets asked during an interview about another legend (which is the reader) and if he had any feelings for them. Of course, he's flustered and stuttering because he and the reader haven't talked about announcing it yet. So he denies it, until there are some cute photos of him and the reader being cute and all PDA during the games and out of the games. So he can't deny that.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/ Female Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Kudos: 44





	I don't want to talk about love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my [tumblr](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/)  
> Some background; There are different leagues (like football) and the reader is in the ‘college-level’ apex games (the games are called nadir games and the winners are called nadir legends) while Mirage is in the ‘NFL level’ apex games. There are times where the nadir legends get to play with the apex legends to see who gets to be the newest apex legend. The reader has done her time and is waiting on confirmation - I believe she gets in!  
> 1473 words :3

It was like a ritual, he fought in the apex games making you worry and then he came home exhausted and dreading interviews while you made sure to give him plenty of kisses and shoulder rubs.

Your fingers dance over his skin as your hair tickles his nose causing him to sneeze, you gasp and lightly smack his shoulder “Elliott Witt did you just sneeze into my hair?”

He rubs his nose and raises an eyebrow “You call that a sneeze? I barely made a noise… I swear! I didn’t sneeze, I would tell you if I did! Honest.”

You roll your eyes and lay your head back on his chest. You catch the clock and with a sigh you untangle yourself from Elliott, sitting back on his thighs “Hon, you’re gonna wanna start getting ready. It’s already 6:30.”

He turns his head and groans, sliding you off him he stretches allowing his back to pop.

Your eyes follow him into the bathroom before they drift back to the warm bed, you snuggle into the warmth as it invades your senses.

Elliott works some product into his hair before he puts the finishing touches on his ghost machine skin. “God, why can’t I wear whatever I want? Making me wear the most difficult outfit to sit in.” Elliot’s soft rambling brings you back to the world and you sacrifice warmth to get up and see what’s going on. Your bare feet are silent on the tiles, you hop onto the bathroom counter with a small smile.

“Hey there supernova, you almost ready?”

He nods and places a chaste kiss onto your lips before placing another one onto your forehead, he groans and mumbles something against your skin. You have no time to ask for clarification before he’s out the door and into the car waiting for him outside. You sigh and snuggle back under the covers. A few clicks of the remote brings up the first round of Apex interviews, the sounds from the television help drown out the quiet of the empty house.

Elliott sighs and rolls his neck, the runner up interviews are wrapping up and his teams were next. His eagerness to get this over with came off him in waves, as much as he loved the spotlight he hated interviews and all the talking they involved. Bloodhound must have sensed his eagerness or maybe it was the tapping of his foot against the linoleum flooring because they tilt their head towards the trickster.

“Elliott, if you wouldn’t mind I’m trying to get a few moments of rest before these interviews. Not everyone gets to go home right after the games.” Their annoyance is evident and Elliot issues a quick apology before easing his foot to rest.

He removes his phone from his pocket and sends a quick series of cute emojis to you, the hearts and characters make you giggle and type back a simple ‘I love you, have fun.’ He slips the phone back into its holder, following Bloodhound with a smile and some waves to the camera.

The first round of questions are basic and evenly split; they are asked about how it felt to win, how it feels to be the best and what they’re going to do with their winnings.

After the boring questions, the wolves come out; greedy men and women ask Bloodhound what they truly look like under their mask - apathetic interviewers asking him and Wattson what it is like to lose those who they hold close and how disappointed their family must be in them for participating in this bloodsport. They answer them with cavity-inducing enthusiasm, their words vague and never giving the cameras what they truly want to hear.

The last set of questions are intrusive but set up to be more specific and Elliott was the first victim.

A man in a t-shirt and jeans has his hand raised, his fingers wiggle in the air eagerly. Elliott points and asks the man to rise, he does with a nod.

“Mr. Mir- uh Witt. Mr. Witt, I’m sure a lot of us here are wondering; are you single?”

He gets this question every interview, “No, I have no significant other.” It is blunt and right to the point, just what his PR manager taught him.

He looks across the crowd and chooses a very well dressed woman, her glasses hiding the mischief in her eyes.

“Mr. Witt, you claim you are single and yet we have photos from the apex games cameras. It shows you with the winner of the past five nadir games, and it seems you two are very close.”

Her voice is smooth and yet it holds so much venom, Elliott looks down at the photo that was placed in front of him. His face is heating up as he grips the high definition picture between his fingers; the photo is a little blurry but it shows him whispering in your ear as you smile, your fingers in his hair. His mind wanders, none of it good.

He wishes you were here so you could hold his hand, he needs something to keep him grounded. His eyes jerk to the left when he feels a hand gently grab his, Wattson’s worried smile calms him. He takes a few breaths before looking back into the crowd of eager people.

“I- She….. How d-d-did you get this pic…..pi…. photo?”

The woman’s red lips curl back to show her pearly white teeth, “I am unable to give away my sources, you know this Mr. Witt.”

Elliott nods and squeezes Wattson’s hand for reassurance, he chews on his bottom lip looking for the right words; the heat of his face is becoming unbearable and he wants nothing more than to leave this interview.

“This person… This woman, she….. she is my — my, hmph, this is Viper and she is my girlfriend. We have been t-tog-t….together for a while, I knew her before I joined the games and we instantly clicked.”

So many feelings are invading his stomach and wrapping themselves around his heart as he sits there.

The woman’s tongue flicks over her lips are she grins, “Viper? I was under the impression that her name was-“

Elliott is quick to slam his palm onto the table, the loud hum of feedback causing a ripple through the crowd; “Her name is none of your b….b-business-s-s.”

Elliot feels a strong hand on his shoulder, Bloodhound is facing him and he can see stern eyes through their goggles. The woman smiles and raises her hands, a silent apology being issued before she sits down. All other questions for Elliot are ignored and only Bloodhound and Wattson are allowed to speak. It feels like he is sitting there in silence for hours, his hands itch to pull out his phone and talk to you.

The end of the interviews are met with curt nods, tense smiles, and polite waves; Elliott makes his way to the car designated to take him home ignoring his manager yelling at him to “get his ass back here.”

It is a short ride and Elliot is happy to see his bar come into view. He removes his keys from a hidden pocket and hustles up the stairs to his living quarters. He is surprised you aren’t awake and in his face about the whole fiasco. He toes into your shared room, the darkness hides him as he slips into the closet to change into something better. He has just finished putting on his gray sweats when he hears your voice call for him, he pokes his head out and turns towards you.

“Elliot… Why didn’t you turn the light on?”

You have a mug of something hot in your hands and it dawns on him that you weren’t sleeping like he originally thought. He gives you a sheepish grin and flicks the closet light off, “Ha, sorry. I t…t-tho…thought you were sleeping.”

You shake your head and smile, a “nope” and a quick kiss on the cheek settle his burning cheeks. He takes the mug out of your hands and sets it down, so he can take your hands into his.

“I want to a…apol…apig… say I’m sorry. I was unable to deny that we were dating like we had talked about.”

You smile and laugh, “Elliott, I’m not upset with you. I’m actually really happy that it happened because I was tired of keeping our relationship ‘under the radar’.”

He nods in agreement, he was unable to tell the world how he had originally planned to but nonetheless he was happy it happened when it did. He places a gentle kiss onto your forehead before dragging you into bed with him, he hums as he snuggles under the covers with you by his side.


End file.
